Reencuentro lejos de casa
by SkuAg
Summary: Sin duda esto NO IBA en mis planes, pero bue...... EPÍLOGO!
1. Default Chapter

Reencuentro lejos de casa

Por: S@ku®@

Para: S@ku®@, con motivo de su 13° cumpleaños.

E-mail: agusga2002@yahoo.com.ar 

Edades: Joe: 18; Matt, Sora y Tai: 17; Izzi, Mimi y Michael: 16; Miyako: 15; TK, Kari, Ken, Davis y Wallace: 14  (no tengo idea de la edad de Wallace pero acá tendrá 14); Iori: 12 

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿TENGO UNA BECA A ESTADOS UNIDOS?!

- Si Matt, ya la conseguiste. 

- Pero...

- Ese había sido un sueño, no? Ahora puedes cumplirlo. 

- Pero papá...

- La beca es por un año, pero podrás permanecer más tiempo. Te alojarás en la escuela, todos los estudiantes quedan allí. 

- ¿Una escuela pupila?

- Si, se basa sobre todo en los deportes y la música, será especial para ti. 

- ¿C. Cuando iré?

- Dentro de una semana te esperan. 

- Ya veo...

- ¿Por qué esa cara? 

- Es que es todo muy... repentino, no se, no me lo esperaba...

- Estarás bien, ya he hablado con tu madre- Masaharu hizo un pequeño silencio recordando a su ex-esposa- y ella ha estado de acuerdo, ¿te apuntas?

- Supongo que no tengo opción. 

- Bueno, deberías avisarle a tus amigos.

- Si, adiós papá.

- Adiós Yamato. 

'Estados Unidos... tengo que ir... pudieron haberme avisado antes, ¡una semana! No me dará tiempo para todo, tengo que avisarles a Taichi, Joe, Koushirou, Hikari, Miyako, Ken, Iori, Mimi [n/a: Mimi ya no vive en EE.UU., volvió a Odaiba], Daisuke...' los pensamientos de Yamato fueron interrumpidos por un gran estruendo de fuegos artificiales seguido de un grito de Taichi. 

- ¡¿QUÉ...?!

Tras suyo estaban todos sus amigos (digielegidos), sus compañeros de banda y otros amigos, junto a su hermano.

- Matt, solo te queda una semana, ¡debemos festejarla!- gritó Tai mientras lo arrastraba fuera del edificio. 

Después de sacarlo lo subieron a la camioneta de su padre y fueron todos a casa de Daisuke, que parecía preparada para una gran fiesta. 

- Papá...

- ¿Creías que te dejaría sin la despedida de tus amigos? ¡Estamos planeando esto desde hace un mes!

- O sea que... ¡Todos se enteraron que me iría antes que yo lo hiciera!

- Claro Matt- dijo Yolei saliendo del montón de globos- TK tuvo la idea.

- ¿TK?

- Aquí estoy hermano. 

- Gracias TK.

- No fue nada. 

- Bien, yo me voy y los deje festejar- dijo Malcom mientras abandonaba el lugar

- ¡Ey! ¡Matt!- llamó uno de sus compañeros de banda- ¡hagamos el último concierto ahora!

- Claro.

La noche fue muy divertida. Matt tuvo su último concierto y todos se divirtieron a lo grande. Cuando la fiesta estaba acabando Matt se acercó al balcón y quedó observando a Odaiba. 

- ¿Matt?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Se dio vuelta para encontrarse con la hermosa figura de Miyako tras el.    

- ¿Qué sucede Yolei?

Miyako se acercó y se apoyó contra el balcón. 

- ¿Sabes a quien podrás ver allá, si tienes suerte?

- Si... Sora- Matt soltó un suspiro

Retrospección Matt: 

- ¡¿QUÉ?! Sora... no puede ser... ¡¿Cómo que tienes que ir a estudiar a Nueva York?!

- Lo siento Matt... yo no quiero ir, pero fue decisión de mis padres, no pude hacer nada para detenerlos. 

- ¿Cuándo irás?

- El... jueves. 

- J. Jueves? Pero Sora... ¡Eso es pasado mañana! ¡¿Por qué no me avisaste antes?!

- Me enteré hace tres días Matt, lo siento, pero no quería decir nada. 

- Sora... podrías habérmelo dicho, te hubiera entendido. 

- Lo siento Matt... de verdad no fue mi intención. 

- Entonces... prométeme que estos días los pasarás conmigo.  

- Por supuesto Matt. 

Matt agarró su cintura y la beso suavemente. 

2 días después, ella se fue, destruyendo su mundo, su vida... y sin lograr mantener contacto.  

Eso había sido hace 2 años. No habían sabido nada más.  

Fin retrospección Matt

- Si la ves... recuerda avisarnos, nos encantaría saber algo. 

- Claro Miyako, eres mi mejor amiga, no lo olvidaré. 

Miyako se fue, dejando a su amigo contemplando las estrellas. 

Una semana pasó volando. Fueron los mejores días que tuvo después de que Sora se haya marchado. Pero eso había quedado atrás. Comenzaría una nueva vida. 

Mientras tanto, sentada en una roca, una pelirroja recordaba a Odaiba, recordaba a sus amigos, lo recordaba a el. Pero no sabía, que al otro día, uno de sus mayores sueños se cumpliría. Lo encontraría...  

Continuara...

Holas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Si leyeron arriba, en el titulo, habrán visto que le dedico el fic a... mi ^_^'. ¡Es mi cumpleaños! Quiero festejarlo, con un Sorato. Llámenlo como quieran, simple, feo, estúpido, idiota, aburrido, mal escrito, pero sepan que lo hago a propósito. Es mi cumpleaños, quiero algo blando para escribir. Algo sencillo, que no me tome mucho tiempo, que lo disfrute sin esforzarme por hacer algo bueno. Así quiero festejar mi cumpleaños (y con mis amigos :P), así que les agradecería que por esta vez, no me dejen críticas, ni constructivas ni nada. Esta mal hecho a propósito, please, por esta vez nada más, ¡no me dejan críticas! Déjenmelas en todos mis otros fics, pero en este no, por favor!!!! Si quieren díganme "Como no te puedo dejar críticas no te deseo un feliz cumpleaños", no me importa, solo les pido por ESTA VEZ NADA MÁS, ¡no me den críticas! ¡Please! Saben que no hay nada peor que ser criticada en tu cumpleaños. Por favor. Cambiando de tema, el titulo está bastante malo pero es por que, como ya habrán notado, soy un desastre para los nombres ¬¬. C, C & C (comentarios, cumpleaños y chocolates) (esta vez no hay críticas!!!!) a agusga2002@yahoo.com.ar o a galantini@caserosdigital.com.ar. Si quieren que sea más fácil, review!!! 


	2. Capítulo 2

Reencuentro lejos de casa

Por: S@ku®@

Para: S@ku®@, con motivo de su 13° cumpleaños. 

E-mail: agusga2002@yahoo.com.ar 

Edades: Joe: 18; Matt, Sora y Tai: 17; Izzi, Mimi y Michael: 16; Miyako: 15; TK, Kari, Ken, Davis y Wallace: 14  (no tengo idea de la edad de Wallace pero acá tendrá 14); Iori: 12 - ¿Tu eres Yamato Ishida?- pregunto una mujer a Matt apenas este bajo del avión [n/a: lo preguntó en Ingles, pero para no complicarles la vida pondré todo en Español] - Eh... si. - Entonces eres el nuevo alumno de "American Academy". - Si... soy yo. - Por aquí por favor. Guió a Yamato a través del aeropuerto hasta el estacionamiento, donde lo esperaba un Taxi. - Sube, iremos a tu nuevo colegio. En el trayecto hasta la academia, la mujer, que se presentó como la secretaria, le explicó un poco como trabajaba el instituto. Al llegar, le dio su uniforme y lo llevó a su habitación, que compartía con otro alumno. Empezaría las clases al otro día. - ¿Entonces serás tu con quien comparte mi habitación? Yamato se dio vuelta y encontró a un joven rubio mirándolo. Al parecer, el sería su compañero de habitación. Vestía el uniforma de la escuela, pantalones azules, camisa blanca, saco celeste y corbata negra. - Si... soy Yamato Ishida y vengo de Odaiba, Japón. - ¿Matt? ¡Que gusto verte! ¿Cómo está Mimi? ¿Y Miyako? ¿Has visto a alguno de los antiguos elegidos? - Eh... perdón? - Soy yo, Michael, ¿no me recuerdas? - ¿Michael? ¡No puedo creer que seas tu! Si, he visto a todos y están muy bien. - Me asombró mucho el encontrarte aquí, después de que Mimi se fue no supe nada de nadie más. - Ya veo... ¿qué tal son las clases en este instituto? Empiezo mañana. - Es bastante exigente, pero no te preocupes, como eres nuevo no te exigirán mucho. Ahora dime, ¿en que deportes te has apuntado? - Estoy en Básquet y en Atletismo. - Yo también estoy en atletismo, supongo que nos veremos. - Pero... ¿qué no estás en 3°? Yo estoy en 4°... - Rendí 3° libre, así que estaré en 4° contigo. - Ah, que bien. - Bueno, si no te importa iré a dormir. Mañana debemos despertarnos a las 6:30. - Si, yo también. A la mañana siguiente Matt despertó al sentir un almohadazo. - ¡¿QUÉ PASA?! - ¡No grites! Como no despertabas, tuve que usar la almohada para despertarte. - Muchas gracias, pero la próxima vez, ¿podrías por favor sacudirme un poco? - Lo tendré en cuenta. Apúrate, después del desayuno tenemos Historia. - Si... lo tengo en el horario. Espérame que no se donde está la cafetería. - Claro, pero no te tardes. Se apresuraron a bajar ya que les quedaba poco tiempo, al llegar a la cafetería Matt se impresionó al ver la cantidad de alumnos que había, no se esperaba tanto. - Ven por aquí- dijo Michael, y lo guío hasta una mesa donde había algunos chicos.- voy a presentarlos. Yamato, el es Troy, Troy, el es Yamato. Espero que no les importe pero tengo que ir a la mesa del medio, te veo luego Matt! - Mucho gusto, Yamato. Soy Troy y ellos son Tracey, Taksi, Tom y Tobías [Viva la T!!!!! ¬¬]. Siéntate, Michael no puede acompañarnos. - Ah si, mucho gusto. Yamato se sentó. - ¿De donde eres?- pregunto Taksi - Soy de Odaiba, Japón. - ¿Odaiba?- preguntó Troy, extrañado. - Si, ¿por qué? - No, nada importante. ¿Estás en 4°? - Si. - Nosotros también, supongo que te veremos allí. - ¿Por qué Michael tuvo que ir a la otra mesa? - Ah, es que los populares siempre están en la mesa del medio, y como Michael es el chico más popular tiene que estar siempre en esa mesa. Es bastante tonto ese método, no? - Ya lo creo... es igual que en Odaiba. - ¿Qué es igual? - Los más populares tenían una mesa aparte, odiaba tener que sentarme allí, pero no me quedaba opción. - ¿Eras de los más populares? - Era el chico más popular de toda Odaiba- soltó un suspiro- era bastante molesto ser tan popular. - Si no te cuidas terminaras siéndolo acá también- dijo Tracey, viendo como un montón de chicas lo miraban embobadas. En ese momento todas las cabezas se fijaron en la entrada, donde un chica pelirroja y muy linda entraba. Vestía el uniforma de las mujeres, pollera roja cuadriculada, camisa amarilla, saco verde y moño rojo. Matt quedo embobado, la chica era muy hermosa y le recordaba a... Sora. - ¿Te gusta?- pregunto Taksi, haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos- es la capitana del equipo de Tenis, no ha perdido ningún encuentro. 'Apuesto que Sora le ganaría' pensó Matt recordando por un momento lo buena que era en el Tenis. Ella fue a sentarse junto a Michael, que le dio un tímido beso en los labios. - Además, es la novia de Michael- siguió Tom.- No creo que tengas oportunidad con ella. Son los más populares de la escuela. - ¿Cómo se llama? - Sora Takenouchi. - ¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó, haciendo que casa todos lo miraron. Sora también lo hizo y sonrío, el chico le era conocido. - Si, ¿qué pasa? ¿La conoces? Era de Odaiba. - No, no- mintió- es que me asombró su apellido, nada más. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, hasta que el timbre sonó, dando comienzo a la jornada del día. Yamato aún pensaba en Sora, dos años sin haberla visto para llegar y encontrarla con... Michael. - Matt!- gritó Michael, separándose un segundo de Sora y acercándose a el- acompáñame, ella es la profesora- dijo señalando a una mujer que seguramente no pasaba los 30. Se asombró al ver a una profesora tan joven. 'Es muy joven, solo espero que sea lo mismo su alma'.- Señorita Harper!- la llamó Michael antes de que esta entrara al aula.- El es Yamato Ishida, el nuevo alumno. 

- Ah, eres tu? Bien, espera aquí que debes presentarte ante toda la clase. 

- Si. 

Michael entró y, cuando la clase se calmo, la profesora llamó a Yamato. Miró a Sora, ella hablaba con Michael y parecía ni haber notado que el acababa de entrar. 

- Hoy tendremos un nuevo alumno- dijo, haciendo que todos prestaran atención- es Yamato Ishida. 

- Mucho gusto, soy Yamato Ishida.- dijo. 

Sora lo miró y sonrío. Después se dio vuelta y siguió platicando con Michael. 

La clase fue bastante aburrida, era Historia Estadounidense, y a Matt no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Lo único en que podía pensar era en Sora, Sora y Sora. 

Siguieron pasando materias y materias, pero el solo pensaba en Sora. Llegó la hora del almuerzo sin que lo notara, y nuevamente fue a encontrarse con sus nuevos amigos. 

Sora se sentó con Michael, le susurró algo al oído, se levanto y se acercó a la mesa de Matt, pero como este estaba de espaldas no la vio. 

Llegó y habló en japonés, los otros no le entendieron. Matt se dio vuelta y la saludo también (todo en japonés), ella dijo algo y ambos se levantaron y salieron al jardín. 

- Hola Matt. Tiempo sin verte. ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Sora, sentada en un banco.

- Antes déjame hablar a mi. ¿Por qué no escribiste? Tai, TK, Miyako e Izzi preguntaban a cada rato por ti. Nunca escribiste, ni una carta o un mísero e-mail! Buscamos a tus padres, pero parece que la casa estaba desierta. 

- Se mudaron. 

- El hermano de Joe está desaparecido, y no podíamos preguntarle por ti. Mimi y Kari vinieron unas cuantas veces, contactaron a todos sus conocidos y nada.  

- A Michael no contactaron. 

- Por que no lo encontraron. 

- ¿Sólo ellos se preocuparon? ¿No te importo que me haya ido?

- Sora, por favor, ¡claro que me importo! 

- Pero no te preocupaste...

- Te mande cartas, e-mails, busqué a tus padres, hice de todo, pero parecía que te habían borrado del mapa. ¿Por qué no escribiste? 

- ¿Por qué no contestaron?

- ¿Qué íbamos a contestar si no escribías?

- ¿Y que les iba a escribir si no me contestabas?

- ¿Escribiste alguna vez?

- Miles y miles. A todos, los llamé muchísimas veces, hice de todo. 

- No recibimos nada. 

- Yo tampoco. Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Tuve una beca de un año...

- ¿Un año? Estaremos juntos... es un gusto verte, Matt...

- Para mi también... veo que estás con Michael...

- Lo siento... se que estábamos juntos, pero como nunca contestaste pensé que ya no te importaba, y como Michael estaba siempre conmigo...

- Si, te entiendo... creo.¿Y que es eso de ser la Srita. Más Popular?

- ¿Qué? ¿Te molesta? En Odaiba tenía mi popularidad, no mucha, pero algo... y acá...

- Está bien... podemos ser amigos?

- ¡Claro que si Matt! Tenemos que contarnos todo lo que pasó en este tiempo... hoy no hay deporte, nos vemos cuando salimos? Podemos ir a comer algo con Michael...

- Con Michael...

- Vamos, ahora te cae mal?

- No, claro que no, es solo que... hace tiempo que no nos vemos, podríamos...

- Está bien, le diré a Michael que no vaya. Matt...

- ¿Qué?

- Te extrañe...

- Yo también Sora...

- ¡Hey! ¡Ustedes! ¡Tortolitos! 

- ¿Qué pasa Michael?- gritó Sora.

- ¿Qué tanto hablan? ¡Entren ya!

- ¡Ya vamos! Vamos Matt. 

Entraron y Matt volvió a su lugar.

- ¿Qué hablaron? ¿La conoces? Hoy dijiste que no...- dijo Troy.

- Lo siento, les mentí. Es mi mejor amiga... fue mi novia desde los 14 hasta que vino para acá... donde supuestamente seguiríamos una relación a larga distancia, pero no pudimos contactarnos...

- Vaya... que suerte la tuya... nunca lo habría imaginado...- siguió Taksi.

- ¿Y desde cuando la conoces?- preguntó Tobías.

- Mm... vivimos mucho tiempo en Hikarigaoka, pero apenas nos conocíamos de vista... nos mudamos a Odaiba y desde los 9 vamos juntos en la escuela... pero nos hicimos amigos a los 11... yo era un chico bastante rebelde y ella me ayudo a salir... y otros chicos, ¿conocen a Mimi Tachikawa?

- Si, venía acá... ¿la conoces?- preguntó Taksi.

- Claro, es la mejor amiga de Sora...

- No sabía que se conocían- dijo esta vez Tracey.

- Si, son muy buenas amigas. Ella era una chica bastante molesta, siempre agrandándose, quejándose...

- Acá era así...

- Pero 10 veces peor... igual, éramos muy buenos amigos... con otros...

- Guau... eres amigo de Sora, Michael y Mimi... en esta escuela todos quisieron serlo...

- Timbre- dijo Taksi parándose- ahora tenemos química...

Matt solo pensaba en que cuando saliera de clases podría ver a Sora... y saldrían a comer algo... tenían tanto que contarse... 2 años no era poco... el timbre sonó. Sora venía hacia el...

Continuara...

Notas: Holas!!!! De ahora en adelante va a ponerse mejor, se los juro, fueron estos dos capítulos malos por que... ya lo expliqué en el otro capítulo, no? Review!!!!


	3. Capítulo 3

Reencuentro lejos de casa

Por: S@ku®@ (Agusymatt)

Para: S@ku®@, por su ya muy pasado 13° cumpleaños (tal vez ya debería ser por el 14°...)

E-mail: agusga2002@yahoo.com.ar; sora_n_yamato@hotmail.com

- Y? Hace 15 m. me tienes sin decir nada.

- Lo siento Sora, no sabía por donde empezar- dijo Yamato, terminando su limonada.

- Sí? Entonces te ayudo... a ver... estás saliendo con alguna chica?

- No.

- No te creo- dijo Sora, soltando una risita-. Con cuantas saliste desde que me fui?

- Con ninguna.

- Vamos Matt, no me mientas. Cuantas?

- Ninguna.

- Hablas en serio?

- Sí. No salí con ninguna.

- Increíble. Citas por lo menos?

- Algunas... no muchas.

- Sí, claro. Con quien?

- Con... Miyako.

Sora se atraganto con su jugo de manzana, y comenzó a toser.

- Perdón, con quien?- pregunto, soltando el vaso.

- Con Miyako.

- Inoue?

- Sí- respondió, como si fuera lo más común del mundo.

- Y Ken?

- Bien, es el capitán del equipo de f

- No me refiero a eso- dijo Sora, interrumpiéndolo.- A Miyako no le gustaba Ken?

- Mmh... si, puede ser... la verdad es que no estoy seguro... creo que sí...

- A ver si entendí. A Yolei le gusta Ken pero, sin embargo, sale contigo?

- Sip. O eso creo...

- Y con quien más saliste?

- Con nadie... bueno, con algunas chicas un par de veces, pero no creo que las conozcas...

- Sí, Ok... que tal los chicos? 

- Bien... Tai es el entrenador del equipo de fútbol de la escuela, Daisuke el capitán...

- No era Ken?

- No, Ken está en otra escuela, con Wallace. De Wallace no sé mucho.

- Mimi?

- Eh... la verdad es que no tengo mucha comunicación con ella... creo que está saliendo con un chico de la escuela... no estoy seguro- tomo aire-. Hikari está con Takeru...

- Siempre supe que terminarían juntos...

- Hey, no terminaron juntos...

- Sí, claro... tenés razón. Iori y Miyako?

- Miyako sigue siendo la Presidenta del Club de Informática, se mudo a un departamento debajo del mío, el abuelo de Iori falleció...

- Qué?- preguntó Sora, levantando la vista de su vaso.

- Unos 3 meses después de que te fuiste... un accidente automovilístico...

- Oh... pobre Iori... está bien?

- Sí, perfectamente. Lo superó. Ahora está en otra escuela, un poco alejada de la anterior, pero lo vemos seguido. Jyou está terminando la escuela... hasta ahora tiene las mejores calificaciones...

- Era de esperarse- sonrió-. Koushirou?

- Como siempre, no cambió en lo más mínimo... es adoptado.

- Qué?

- Es adoptado. Nos lo dijo hace un año, más o menos... él lo sabía hace tiempo...

- Vaya... no lo hubiera esperado...

Por aproximadamente una hora siguieron hablando de todo, de Japón, los Teenage Wolves, los digielegidos, la escuela, y cualquier otro tema que se les ocurriera. 

- Ya está oscureciendo, será mejor que regresemos- dijo Yamato, pagando la cuenta.

- Si, vamos.

- Los chicos se pondrán muy contentos cuando sepan que te he visto...

- No les digas nada- dijo Sora.

Matt paró en seco, y la miró. Ella miraba al piso.

- P. Por que?

- Algún día te lo explicaré... ahora no puedo decirte nada, perdón. Prométeme que no dirás nada, por favor- dijo Sora, levantando la mirada y agarrando sus manos.

- Está bien... como quieras... no diré nada...

Continuara...

Notas: Soy una imbecil. Si, ya sé, no es ninguna novedad. Pero soy más imbecil que antes. Eso no es posible??? Si, puede que tengan razón... bueno, pero ahora admito que soy una imbecil. Ya lo había admitido antes?... mmh... sí... soy una idiota. Eso tampoco es una novedad?? Bueno, soy peor de lo que era antes... no me lo digan, ya sé que no es posible... pero igual soy peor que antes. 

Primero quiero pedir perdón por haber pedido 0 críticas. No sé en que pensaba. No, si yo no pienso, cierto... no pude ver los reviews, pero espero que me hayan criticado igual. Si no, pueden hacerlo ahora. No me di cuenta que, si bien es feo ser criticada en tu cumpleaños, no hay nada mejor que mejorar en tu cumpleaños, y si me hubieran criticado, de seguro mejoraba. Les pido perdón de rodillas. O mejor no me perdonen, ya que no me lo merezco. No voy a pedir perdón, por que lo que hice no tiene arreglo. Voy a aceptar cualquier castigo que me impongan, aunque tenga que escribir 100 Mimatos... mmh, no debí darles la idea...

Al final, no mejore nada. Que falta me hacen las criticas... este capítulo lo hice a las apuradas, por que me escribieron a mi e-mail para pedirme una continuación... perdón por la demora.

No sé como seguirlo, se me acabo la inspiración. Si se les ocurre algo, por favor háganmelo saber. Please.

Criticas por favor!!!!  


	4. Capítulo 4

Reencuentro lejos de casa

Por: S@ku®@ (Agusymatt)

Para: S@ku®@, por su ya muy pasado 13° cumpleaños (tal vez ya debería ser por el 14°...)

E-mail: agusga2002@yahoo.com.ar; sora_n_yamato@hotmail.com

- Yamato, ya regresaste. 

- Michael? Que haces despierto tan tarde?- preguntó Matt. Eran aproximadamente las 12 PM, y al otro día habría clases. Esperaba que Michael estuviera dormido. 

- Bueno, a ver... saliste con MI novia, y volviste a las 12. Se supone que no debería esperarte despierto?

- Por favor, Michael, sabes que Sora y yo...

- Solo sé una cosa: Sora y vos tuvieron relaciones una vez, y no sé que podría pasar ahora. Te lo advierto: me tomó mucho tiempo conseguirla, no fue fácil, y no voy a tolerar ningún problema. Aléjate de Sora, si no quieres problemas.

- Sora es mi amiga. No voy a alejarme de ella.

- Sora no es tu amiga. Es MI novia. MIA. No te acerques a ella. Y no les digas a tus amigos japoneses que nos encontraste. 

- No voy a decir nada, por que ella me lo pidió, pero no voy a alejarme. 

- Aléjate de ella, a no ser que quieras problemas.

- ¡No voy a alejarme de ella!

- Lo harás, si sabes que es lo que te conviene.

- Michael... estás pasado de copas?

- No. Hazme caso, o habrá consecuencias. Ahora pienso dormir.

- ¡Michael! 

- Hasta mañana.

Y eso fue lo último que pudo sacarle. Bastante extrañado, Matt fue a bañarse. Al otro día le pediría explicaciones a Sora...

Despertó por el ruido del despertador. Michael ya no estaba. Se cambió y fue a desayunar. No vio ni a Sora ni a Michael. 

La mitad de la mañana pasó sin verlos, y no se atrevió a preguntar. Cuando estaba entrando a la clase de historia, la vio de lejos. Se acercó a hablarle, pero ella no se dio cuanta de que la seguía. La llamó, pero ella siguió de largo. A Matt le pareció que seguía de largo a propósito. Volvió a la clase.

Hasta el almuerzo no los vio, aunque muchas de sus clases coincidían. 

En el almuerzo tampoco estuvieron. A mitad de la tarde, se acabaron sus clases. Michael no estaba en la habitación. Salió a conocer el lugar donde viviría. Al pasar junto a una plaza, vio a Sora con Michael. No quiso acercarse.

Luego de una hora, se aburrió y decidió volver. Agarró su computadora y comenzó a mandar e-mails a sus amigos de Japón. A ninguno habló sobre Sora. Hasta que llegó el turno de Miyako.

_Yolei:_

_Hola! ¿Cómo está todo por ahí? Acá bastante bien. Todavía no conozco mucho, pero tengo un par de personas con las cuales puedo charlar._

_Voy a confesarte algo que no le conté a nadie más, y necesito que lo guardes en secreto. Mejor si eliminás este mail. Lo que tengo que decirte es que... me encontré con Sora y Michael. Ambos son la parejita de chicos populares. Sí, parejita. _

_Michael es mi compañero de habitación, y a Sora la veo en muchas clases. Ahora viene lo feo. Estuve un rato con ella, unas horas, y cuando volví, Michael me estaba esperando despierto. Me dijo que no me acercara más a Sora, que le había costado mucho conseguirla y no iba a aceptar molestias y no sé que más. Después no volví a verlos, salvo  a Sora unos segundos, pero, por más que la llamé, no me escuchó. Creo que me estaba esquivando, puede ser?_

_Necesito que todo esto quede en secreto, que nadie se entere. NADIE._

_Espero noticias pronto. Te mantendré informada._

_Besos, y suerte!_

_Matt                                                                           XOXOXOXOXO_

_PD.: Cómo anda todo con Ken? (Pensabas dejarlo en secreto?????)_

Envió el mail y apagó la computadora. Sora estaba pasando por la ventana. 

Continuara...


	5. Capítulo 5

Reencuentro lejos de casa

Por: S@ku®@ (Agusymatt)

Para: S@ku®@, por su ya muy pasado 13° cumpleaños (tal vez ya debería ser por el 14°...)

E-mail: agusga2002@yahoo.com.ar; sora_n_yamato@hotmail.com

Matt se paró y abrió la ventana.

- ¡Sora! ¡Sora!- llamó. Ella no se dio vuelta, pero evidentemente apuró el paso.

Saltó de la ventana y la siguió. No había nadie cerca. Volvió a llamarla, pero ella no paró. Comenzó a correr. 

- ¡Sora! ¡Sora!- siguió gritando, pero ella no paraba. Toda su vida había hecho deportes, y sus piernas estaban muy acostumbradas. Era muy rápida. Pero Matt no se quedaba atrás. El también corría. 

Siguió llamándola, pero la pelirroja no paraba. Hasta que la alcanzó. 

- ¡Sora!- dijo, mientras la agarraba del hombro y la daba vuelta. Ella tapó su cara con ambas manos y forcejeó. Yamato no dejó que se vaya. La abrazó, y la atrajo hacia él. 

Estuvieron así unos minutos. Sora seguía forcejeando, pero él no la soltaba. Al final, se calmó. Bajo las manos. Después de unos segundos, la soltó. La miró a los ojos. Lloraba. 

- Sora...- murmuró, mientras volvía a abrazarla. 

- Matt... soltame... dejame ir… por favor.- Dijo todo esto con un hilo de voz. Matt la soltó.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sora? ¿Por qué me esquivás? 

- ¿Michael no te dijo nada?

- ¿Michael? Es él el problema? ¡Que se vaya a...!

- ¡Matt! ¡Basta! Yo... yo lo amo! 

- De verdad? Sora, lo amas?- la chica miraba al suelo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.- Decilo de nuevo. Decilo. Pero mirándome a los ojos. 

- Yo... lo amo.- Repitió. Miraba al suelo.

- No Sora, no. Mirame a los ojos. – Le levantó la cara.- Ahora. Repetilo.

- Yo...- pero no pudo terminar. Cayó de rodillas al suelo. Y ahí quedó. Tapándose la cara con las manos. Llorando.

- Sora...- Yamato también se agachó, y la abrazó. – Si no lo amas... por que estás con él?

- Dejame Matt... Dejame. Lo único que te pido es que me respetes. Dejame en paz. – Se levantó y se fue corriendo. Yamato pensó en seguirla. Pero no. Tenía que respetarla. Dio media vuelta, y regresó sobre sus pasos. 

Continuara...

Notas: Uff... al fin... Aquí estoy de regreso!!!!! Ya salí de los exámenes trimestrales y poco a poco –a mitad del año- voy organizándome. No les prometo nada, pero voy a tratar de dedicarme más y avanzar. Así que, por ahora, voy a dedicarme solo a esta historia, y tal vez en algún momento a otra. Cualquiera que haya quedado descolgado, perdón. Van a tener que perdonarme. Pero prometo terminarlas!


	6. Capítulo 6

Reencuentro lejos de casa

Por: S@ku®@ (Agusymatt)

Para: S@ku®@, por su ya muy pasado 13° cumpleaños (tal vez ya debería ser por el 14°...)

E-mail: agusga2002@yahoo.com.ar; sora_n_yamato@hotmail.com

Yamato regresó, sin dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado. Michael se traía algo muy raro entre manos, y él tenía que descubrirlo. Si Sora no lo amaba, ¿por qué no le cortaba y listo? ¿Tan difícil era? Si no le fue difícil irse, olvidarse de él y cambiarlo por otro, por que ahora no podía dejarlo? Algo no cerraba. Algo no cerraba... y él iba a descubrir que era. 

Volvió a su habitación, esperando poder hablar con Michael. Pero este ya se había dormido, aunque no eran más de las 21:30. Se dio un baño, se afeitó, y se acostó. Las escenas pasadas le daban vuelta todavía, y se durmió pensando en ellas. 

Cuando se levantó, Michael estaba cambiándose. 

- Saldré con Sora- dijo, al notar que se había levantado.- Iremos de camping, con unos cuantos amigos.- En ese momento, Matt recordó que estaba en sábado.- La escuela se vacía los fines de semana, así que tendrás que quedarte solo... bah, con los nerds que se quedan estudiando... espero que sean buena compañía!!!! Adeu!

Yamato sintió deseos de pararse y pegarle, pero le faltaron fuerzas. En ese momento, solo quería dormir...

Podía almorzar en la escuela, pero el día anterior había visto un lugar muy lindo, y decidió ir ahí. De paso, podría pasear y despejarse un poco. 

Decidió evitar el camino hecho la noche anterior, aunque tuvo que dar un gran rodeo. 

El lugar era muy simple, de comida rápida, y precios muy bajos. Lo perfecto para un estudiante. Miró el menú, y se decidió por una hamburguesa completa. La moza vino a preguntar que iba a querer, y... Matt se quedó sin palabras. Era hermosa. Era un ángel. Era... lo más lindo que había visto (después de Sora)...

1, 70 m, flaca, piel blanca, pelo castaño claro, lacio, desmechado, suelto, ojos verdes... y ese uniforme... ese delantal negro apenas bajo los muslos, la camisa blanca, ajustada y transparentona, el moño negro... y esa voz... es voz angelical...

- Perdón, que va a querer?- Repitió.

- Eh? Ah? Perdón, una hamburguesa completa y una Sprite...

- Enseguida... 

Cuando se dio vuelta, Yamato pudo observar que bajo el delantal tenía también una pollera negra, pero aún más baja que el otro. 

¿Sora? Que Michael se la quede... él tenía una nueva presa.

Continuara...

Notas: Uy... y eso???? Bueno... van a tener que esperar!!!!!


	7. Capítulo 7

Reencuentro lejos de casa

Por: S@ku®@ (Agusymatt)

Para: S@ku®@, por su ya muy pasado 13° cumpleaños (tal vez ya debería ser por el 14°...)

E-mail: agusga2002@yahoo.com.ar; sora_n_yamato@hotmail.com

Yamato regresó lentamente a la escuela. Cuando había pedido la cuenta, en vez de la hermosa castaña había llegado una mujer gorda y vieja, que nada tenía de las hermosas figuras de la otra. Pagó y se retiró. Tendría que volver al otro día para encontrarla.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se acostó. Seguía enamorado de Sora, seguro, pero esa chica era hermosa... y Sora tenía novio. Aunque... que le decía que ella no? Era demasiado hermosa como para estar sola... pero tal vez no había encontrado a alguien a su medida... y Yamato estaba seguro de que él estaba a su medida.

Al cabo de dos horas aceptó que no era el mejor momento para una siesta. Se levantó, prendió la computadora, y reviso sus e-mails. Miyako ya había contestado. 

_Matt: _

_        ¡Hola! Acá todo esta como siempre, pero te extraño!!!! En realidad todos lo hacemos... _

_       Que mal lo de Sora!!!!! No puedo creerte! Encima que la encontraste... no me imagino como debes estar... no sé que decirte, no puedo recomendarte nada, solo puedo desearte Suerte!!! Por el momento, creo que deberías tratar de hacerte amigo de Michael (AMIGO) y decirle que ya no te interesa Sora... no sé, inventa algo, que conociste a otra chica, no sé... SUERTE!!!!!_

_      Yolei_

_      "BINGO!"_

_PD.: Ken? ¬¬ te hable de eso más de una vez!!! Se nota que sos distraído..._

"Una chica?" Pensó Matt. Eso era perfecto!!! Y encima, podría mostrarle a la chica.

Decidió contestarlo después. Siguió mirando sus mails. Un par de cadenas y...

Sora Takenouchi                    [Sin Asunto] 

Matt entró rápidamente.

_Yamato:_

_            Soy Sora. No tengo mucho tiempo, me escapé de Michael con dos amigas. Él y sus amigos están locos!!!! El camping era nada más para hacernos... eso. No sé a quien escribirle, por favor ayudame!!!! Necesito que vayas al local de comida rápida que está cerca, el que tiene un cartel que dice "Rapidez Absoluta" (lo demás está borroneado). Pregunta por Carol, decile que estamos en "ese lugar" y que por favor vaya a buscarnos._

_Espero que leas esto rápido, por favor hacelo!!!! Ya sé que te traté mal, pero necesito que hagas esto por mí!!!!_

_Sora_

Yamato se levantó y sin apagar la computadora salió corriendo. El local era en el que había estado esa tarde, pero, quien sería la tal Carol? Y ese lugar? Tenía que llegar rápido... rápido...

Llegó y entró corriendo. Fue a la barra y preguntó por Carol.

- ¿Carol? Su turno ya terminó, no está.

- No está? No puede darme una dirección o algo?

- Para que la necesita?- preguntó el hombre de la barra, sospechosamente.

- Es una emergencia, NECESITO hablar con ella.

- Su casa está cerca... 

El hombre le dio indicaciones, Yamato agradeció y salió corriendo. El lugar estaba cerca.

Llegó al lugar indicado. Era un edificio de aspecto viejo y caído, pero estaba seguro de que ese era el lugar. El ascensor no andaba, así que subió por la escalera, saltando los escalones de 3 en 3. Llegó al 5° piso y golpeó la puerta con el número 37. Se abrió una pequeña puertita a la altura del pecho de Yamato. Tuvo que agacharse para mirar.

- Que necesitas?- preguntó rudamente el hombre que atendió.

- Busco a Carol- respondió Yamato. Ese hombre no le gustaba.

- Para que?

- Tengo que hablar con ella... mire, yo no la conozco, pero Sora Takenouchi...

- Que pasa con Sora?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Yamato se dio vuelta y ahí, atrás de él, estaba ella... su ángel... esa chica... la  misma que había visto al mediodía.

- Que pasa con Sora?- volvió a preguntar.

- Eres Carol?- preguntó Yamato.

- Si... y tu quien eres? Que pasa con Sora?

- Soy Yamato Ishida, amigo de Sora.

- Sora nunca te nombró.

- Ya sé, es que soy de Odaiba...

- De Odaiba?... oye! Ya sé, tu eres su ex novio! El chico rubio de ojos celestes llamado Yamato! Eres tu, estuviste esta tarde en el bar! Eres el chico al que Sora ama... bueno, después de Michael...

- Si, soy ese... creo. Me pidió que te contactara, dijo que estaba en "ese lugar" con dos amigas, que la vayas a buscar, que Michael...

Pero se cayó al ver que ella lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Después de 5 segundos que parecieron una eternidad, dijo:

- Te creo. Vamos.

Bajaron las escaleras y, en vez de ir a la puerta, fueron para el otro día.

- Eh... la puerta está por el otro lado...- dijo Yamato.

- Piensas que iremos caminando? No llegaremos nunca, o demasiado tarde.

Llegaron a un estacionamiento, muy descuidado (como todo el edificio en realidad). Había 5 autos, cuatro de ellos muy descuidados y rotos. Pero el otro era muy diferente. Era un convertible rojo, reluciente. Carol se subió en ese, en el asiento del conductor.

- No pensás subir?- preguntó. La verdad es que Yamato se había quedado mirando el auto asombrado.

- Eh, si.

Apenas subió, arrancó. El portón se abrió, y salieron a la calle. Anduvieron unas cuadras sin hablar, a Carol parecía gustarle la velocidad, pero era una conductora excelente.

- Soy Carol Parker- dijo, cuando habían salido de la ciudad.

- Yamato Ishida.

- Ya dijiste eso.

- Si... perdón...

Hubo silencio por un momento.

- Este lugar a donde vamos, que es?

- Es un lugar... secreto... o sea, es para Sora y sus amigas... o sea yo... pero creo que voy a tener que mostrártelo.

- Está lejos?

- No mucho... está cerca del lugar donde Sora, Michael y los demás estaban acampando... puedes decirme que pasó?

- No sé, Sora me mando un e-mail pidiéndome que te busque, que habían tenido que escaparse de Michael y los demás por que querían...

- Ya sé que es lo que querían. Se lo dije a Sora desde el primer momento, pero nunca me creyó, no me hizo caso... y acá están las consecuencias. Llegamos.

Habían llegado a un descampado total. Lejos parecía verse un monte o algo así. Yamato dudaba mucho que pudieran esconderse por ahí...

Continuara...

Notas: Y, que tal? Sorry por la demora. Ni yo sé que va a ser de esto, habrá que esperar!!! R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Capítulo 8

Reencuentro lejos de casa

Por: S@ku®@ (Agusymatt)

Para: S@ku®@, por su ya muy pasado 13° cumpleaños (tal vez ya debería ser por el 14°...)

E-mail: agusga2002@yahoo.com.ar; sora_n_yamato@hotmail.com

- Yamato, ya regresaste.

Esta voz y la frase ya eran conocidas para Yamato.

Michael estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio, mirándolo. Se paró, se corrió y atrás de él estaba la computadora de Yamato. Prendida. Con el e-mail que le había mandado Sora en pantalla.

- Así que fuiste a salvarla. Y, decime, que es "ese lugar"?

Le pegó en la mejilla, y Matt se la devolvió.

- ¡Te dije que no te metieras!- gritó Michael- ¡Yo y mis amigos podemos hacer lo que queramos con ellas, son nuestras novias! ¡No te metas!

Trató de pegarle nuevamente, pero Yamato se corrió y le pegó en él estomago. Algo en lo que había sido bueno siempre (bueno, otra de las cosas en que) era en pelear, y no perdería contra un yankee rubio. Bueno, no perdería contra uno, pero, contra tres?

Otros dos salieron del baño. Yamato los conocía, eran amigos de Michael. Seguramente eran los novios de las otras dos chicas.

- Ellos son Jack y Peter, los novios de Blodwen y Gwen, las dos chicas a las que hoy "salvaste"... no quiero imaginarme como te aprovechaste de ellas...

- ¡NO SE TE OCURRA DECIR ESO!- gritó Yamato, y golpeó a Michael. Lo tiró contra la pared, y siguió golpeándolo. La sangre ardía en sus venas, podría seguir golpeándolo toda la vida, no le importaba nada, solo quería golpearlo, quería que sufra, quería que pida perdón de rodillas y jure no volver a tocar a Sora en su vida, quería...

2 par de brazos lo agarraron y lo separaron de Michael. Eran Jack y Peter. Jack lo golpeó en la cara y esta vez el que estaba contra la pared era él. Pero tenía demasiada rabia, demasiada, unos golpes no lo harían desistir. Michael seguía contra la pared, sangrando. Había perdido el conocimiento. 

Golpeó a Jack y pudo zafar de los próximos golpes. Eran tres, pero por el tamaño de la habitación sería imposible que los tres lo agarraran al mismo tiempo... a parte de que uno había perdido el conocimiento. Mientras Jack lo golpeaba, Peter había cerrado la puerta y la ventana. Querían asegurarse de que no escapara. 

Peter agarró el palo de hockey sobre hielo de Michael y trató de pegarle. Saltó a la cama y así lo esquivo. La próxima vez, se corrió, y la otra, tuvo que saltar de la cama, pero su pie se enganchó y cayó. Sintió como 1000 cuchillos se le clavaban en la espalda. En realidad era Peter que le pegaba con el palo. Rodó a un lado, se levantó y se apoyó contra la pared. La espalda le dolía demasiado, aparte de los golpes anteriores de Jack. Estaba mareado, no podía pensar. Los dos comenzaron a pegarle. En un desesperado intento por sobrevivir, Yamato agarró lo primero que encontró: el cajón de la mesa de luz. Lo abrió, y agarró lo primero que tocó: una linterna. Golpeó a alguien con eso, no se dio cuenta de a quien, pero por lo menos cayó. Sin embargo, aún quedaba uno (que se dio cuenta de que era Jack). Él seguía golpeándolo, Yamato volvió a tratar con la linterna, pero Peter ya se había levantado y se la había sacado. Su cabeza sangraba. 

Yamato agarró el velador y lo tiro. Jack lo esquivo, pero esos segundos de distracción le sirvieron a Yamato para escaparse. Comenzó a pegar y patear al aire, parecía una estupidez, pero estaba mareado, dolorido, no veía nada, tenía que hacer algo! Golpeó a Jack, que cayó contra la cama y perdió el conocimiento. Peter todavía tenía el palo de hockey, trató de golpear a Yamato, pero no era muy inteligente, y no se dio cuenta de que había un ventilador en el techo. El palo quedó enganchado, y mientras trataba de sacarlo, Yamato logró recobrarse lo suficiente como para golpearlo fuertemente en la cabeza. También cayó. 

Pero ese no parecía ser el día de suerte de Yamato: Michael se levantó y lo golpeó. Cayó. Michael tenía el palo de hockey: estaba por golpearlo, Yamato sabía que de esa no podría salvarse. Pero Michael cayó a su lado. 

Lo última que recordaba, era haber visto a Sora con un gran volumen de Geografía en sus manos, y a Carol, Gwen y Goldwen detrás. 

Continuara...

Notas: Que tal? Las escenas de pelea no son mi fuerte, aunque me encantan... espero que por lo menos la hayan entendido... en el próximo capítulo explicó un poco que pasó cuando fueron a buscar a Sora y una que otra cosa... Los nombres Blodwen y Gwen tal vez les parezcan raros, pero les juro que son reales!!! Los saqué de mi libro de inglés. R/R please!!!!! 


	9. Capítulo 9

Reencuentro lejos de casa

Por: S@ku®@ (Agusymatt)

Para: S@ku®@, por su ya muy pasado 13° cumpleaños (tal vez ya debería ser por el 14°...)

E-mail: agusga2002@yahoo.com.ar; sora_n_yamato@hotmail.com

Yamato se despertó. Estaba en la enfermería de la escuela, no había nadie con él. Poco a poco comenzó a recordar...

-Retrospección Yamato- 

A ver... que pasó ayer? Sora me pidió que buscara a una tal Carol, la encontré y fuimos a un lugar a las afueras, un descampado, donde supuestamente estaban Sora y sus amigas. La verdad es que no había mucho lugar para esconderse, pero ella insistía que era por ahí... caminamos un poco y llegamos a una especie de pequeño montecito. La verdad es que no imaginaba a Sora y sus amigas ahí adentro, pero bueno... rápidamente descubrí por que Carol había venido conmigo y no sola: el monte estaba lleno de árboles y enredaderas, y era casi imposible pasar sin que alguien sostenga una rama o algo por el estilo. 

Después de caminar por unos 10 minutos, llegamos a una choza. Entramos, y Sora y sus amigas estaban allí.

- Carol!- gritó Sora- ¡Llegaste! ¡Matt! ¡Recibiste mi mensaje!- Sora corrió y me abrazó- Muchas gracias- murmuró.

Me presentaron a sus amigas: una (Blodwen) era un poco más baja que Sora, con pelo muy oscuro y ojos marrones. Era bastante linda de cuerpo y cara, aunque no se comparaba con la otra (Gwen). Esta era castaña, de pelo medio ondulado. Lo tenía suelto. Sus ojos eran grandes, y sus labios estaban pintados de rojo. Era muy linda de cara y cuerpo (aunque Sora y Carol eran más lindas).

Carol les contó lo que nos había pasado, y Gwen dijo que, estando en el campamento, cada pareja se había retirado y sus novios habían intentado hacerles "eso", pero ellas se habían escapado y habían llegado a ese lugar. Las otras dos chicas habían quedado. 

- Bien, creo que es hora de regresar y que de una vez por todas les corten a esos malditos novios suyos- dijo Carol. Pero no recibió respuesta- Oh, vamos chicas, ya es tiempo de que dejen de tenerles miedo. Las tres son fuertes y lo saben, pueden cortarles... solo hay que tener valor.

- Si... valor- murmuró Sora.

Regresamos y cuando entre a mi habitación estaba Michael y...

-Fin Retrospección Yamato- 

- Ishida, ni una semana en esta escuela y ya tiene problemas. Sus padres están muy preocupados, haga el favor de llamarlos y explicarles todo cuando le permita salir.- La enfermera hablaba tan rápido que Yamato casi no lograba entenderle- Si no hubiera sido por Takenouchi y compañía, quien sabe que le hubiera pasado... quien lo hubiera esperado de Michael, tan buen chico...

Después de dar unas vueltas por la habitación se fue, y entró Sora.

- Hola Matt... como estás?

- Sora... como estás vos?

- Yo? Perfectamente... 

- Yo también...

- Por favor, tienes puntos por todos lados...

- Estoy bien... que pasó?

- Escuchamos gritos y golpes en la pieza, así que fuimos a ver y estaba cerrado. Busque la llave que me había dado Michael y entramos. Estaba por golpearte, así que agarré lo primero que encontré (el libro de geografía) y lo golpee. Llamamos a la enfermera, y hace dos horas que estás acá. 

- Muchas gracias Sora

- No, gracias a vos! Todo fue por mi culpa! No quiero imaginarme que hubiera pasado si...- Sora comenzó a lagrimear.

- ¡No, Sora! ¡No! ¡No te pongas a llorar ahora! ¡Sora!

Pero la chica lloraba desconsoladamente.

- ¡Sora! ¡No llores! Estoy bien, estoy perfectamente, vos también, no hay por que llorar!

La agarró de los hombres y se quedó mirándola. Sus caras se acercaron lentamente, y se besaron.

Continuara...

Notas: Hay, que lindo! Parece que las cosas están mejorando ^_^... por ahora. Aun falta mucho mucho...


	10. Capítulo 10

Reencuentro lejos de casa

Por: S@ku®@ (Agusymatt)

Para: S@ku®@, por su ya muy pasado 13° cumpleaños (tal vez ya debería ser por el 14°...)

E-mail: agusga2002@yahoo.com.ar; sora_n_yamato@hotmail.com

Lo que había pasado no tardó en saberse en la escuela. Los 4 chicos fueron amonestados y les dieron suspensiones, aunque la de Matt fue más corta. Sus padres estaban muy preocupados y hasta le dijeron que iba a volver a Odaiba. Matt se negó y decidieron darle otra oportunidad. Cuando le preguntaron por que había sido dijo que "fue por una amiga", de la que nunca dio nombre. En Odaiba no sabían por quien había sido, pero no pudo ocultar que fue por Michael. Mimi se puso muy mal al saber que Michael estaba con otra (y ella no?) y le dijo a Yamato que le pegara a Michael por ella. Taichi se ofreció para ir y ayudarlo. Takeru se enojó por que en su primera semana ya había causado problemas y le dijo que iba a ir unos días para calmarlo. Eso significaría encontrarse con Sora, así que Yamato se negó. Pero Takeru nunca le dijo que no iría.

Blodwen y Gwen le cortaron a sus novios y se arreglaron con otros dos grandulones que las buscaban desde hace mucho. Ellas decían que los querían, pero cualquiera se daba cuenta de que era en defensa personal. En cuanto a Sora... no volvió a hablarle a Michael (aparte no lo vio mucho, por que estaba suspendido), pero tampoco volvió a estar con Matt. 

Las detenciones fueron de 3 semanas para Michael y cia. y de 1 para Yamato. Se fue a otra habitación, con un nerd llamado Clint, que de vez en cuando podía ser gracioso pero a veces nomás. Yamato y Carol empezaron a verse bastante, por que él comía en el mismo lugar casi siempre y por que ella iba bastante a la escuela por Sora y sus amigas. Le seguía pareciendo hermosa, pero quería demasiado a Sora, aunque ella no parecía querer volver con él. Y la entendía, por que después de lo que había pasado, era normal que no quisiera compromisos. 

Después de que se terminaron todas las detenciones y de que los tres se quedaran tranquilos, el tiempo siguió normalmente. Por parte de las chicas, Michael era alguien detestable, pero algunos chicos (algunos nomás) creían que era un capo... aunque la mayoría prefería a Yamato. Y volvió a ser Mister Popular y a tener que sentarse en la mesa del centro. Pero con Sora eran amigos nada más.

Pasaron dos meses sin que Sora hiciera nada. Llegó navidad, y con ella 3 semanas de vacaciones. Y además, el aniversario de Sora y Yamato.

Un día de esas vacaciones Sora fue a la habitación de Matt. Clint se había ido con su familia, así que estaban solos.

- Hola Sora.

- Hola. Como estás?

- Bien. Vos?

- También. Eh...

- Que?

- Yo... voy a irme a Miami con mis padres... por Navidad, Año Nuevo y todo eso... y... eh... yo... quería saber si...-hizo un silencio- Yamato "Matt" Ishida, quiero que viajes conmigo y con mi familia a Miami.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y apareció una cabeza rubia.

- Tk?

- Sora?

Continuara...

Notas: uff, al fin... perdón por la demora! Hace meses que publiqué el último! No tengo remedio, hay Dios... por + que me haga jurar que voy a postear algún capítulo todas las semanas, no logró hacerlo! y tuve tiempo, pero preferí vagar por ahí o hacer otras cosas. Por Dios... bueno, tal vez cumpla 15 y todavía no haya terminado... encima en enero viajo... voy a tratar de hacer un par ahora y subirlos a todos juntos.


	11. Capítulo 11

Reencuentro lejos de casa

Por: S@ku®@ (Agusymatt)

Para: S@ku®@, por su ya muy pasado 13° cumpleaños (tal vez ya debería ser por el 14°...)

E-mail: agusga2002@yahoo.com.ar; sora_n_yamato@hotmail.com

- TK?!

- Matt? Que… Sora?!

En el momento en que Sora le hacía su propuesta a Matt, se abrió la puerta y apareció Tk del otro lado. 

- Tk que... que haces acá?

- Que? Pero... te avise que iba a venir! Te mandé cinco mails avisándote!

- Eh?... yo no reviso mi cuenta hace como una semana!

- Bueno, de todas formas... Sora?!

- Eh... Hola, Tk. Tanto tiempo sin vernos...

Tardaron un rato en explicarle todo a Tk, y otro rato más en tratar que se calmara.

- Como pudieron guardárselo en secreto?! Por que no contaron nada?! Sora!

- Tk... de verdad... era por... por...

- Por que era, Sora?- preguntó Matt- Por que era? A mi nunca me lo explicaste tampoco... por que fue?

- Por que... es que... bueno... era por Michael...

- Por Michael?

- Es que... si ellos se enteraban de que yo estaba, seguro iban a empezar a venir y... y...

- Y que?

- Y... es que... 

- Que Sora? Que?

- Que...

- Sora...

- Bueno, lo que pasaba era que...

- Que Sora, que?!- gritó Matt

- ¡No me presiones! ¡No es fácil para mi!

- Que no es fácil Sora?!- gritó Tk- que?!

- Bueno nada. Nada, es que el no quería y listo.

- No Sora, no- dijo Yamato.- Hay algo más. Que no querés contar? 

- Nada, era eso nomás... no hay nada más...

- Bueno de todas formas... te extrañábamos! 

- Y yo a ustedes! No saben cuanta falta me hicieron en estos dos años!

- Y vos a nosotros! Sora!!!- los tres se unieron en un abrazo "fraternal" (XD).

- Bueno... eh... Tk, antes de que llegaras, le estaba ofreciendo a Matt que se vaya a pasar la Navidad conmigo y mi familia, pero supongo que no vas a dejar que me lo lleve... ni vas a querer venir con nosotros...

- Sora- interrumpió Matt-. No creo que sea una buena idea... creo que una Navidad nosotros dos solos va a ser necesaria... hay muchas cosas que hablar... y además tenemos que decirle a los otros chicos que estás y...

- No. No, por favor no.

- Pero Sora... Michael ya no está...

- No importa... por favor chicos, por el momento no digan nada...

- Pero por que?

- Bueno, es que... no sé... me va a doler que se enteren que estuve todo este tiempo y no fui capáz de contactarlos nunca... quiero hacerlo yo misma... cuando vuelva de Miami capáz...

Hubo un momento de silencio.

- Esta bien Sora- dijo Tk.- Te respetamos. No vamos a decir nada.

- Gracias chicos! Por cierto... hay una fiesta en un boliche a unas cuadras... pasado mañana... van a ir personas de esta escuela y algunas otras de por ahí... Tk puede entrar con vos. Mañana les hablo bien, tengo que ir a lo de Carol. Chau!

- Sora!- la paró Matt- Eh... Miyako lo sabe hace un tiempo...

- Yolei? Bueno... está bien... por favor, que no salga de ahí...

- Si Sora. Chau.

- Bueno hermanito- dijo Yamato cuando Sora se fue- creo que este año... vamos a pasar una navidad como nunca.

Continuara...

Notas: Se que non fue la gran cosa, pero tenía que adelantarles algo... y no sé para cuando va a estar el próximo capítulo... tal vez para mañana :P... reviews por favor!


	12. Capítulo 12

Reencuentro lejos de casa

Por: S@ku®@ (Agusymatt)

Para: S@ku®@, por su ya muy pasado 13° cumpleaños (tal vez ya debería ser por el 14°...)

E-mail: agusga2002@yahoo.com.ar; sora_n_yamato@hotmail.com

La fiesta a la que se había referido Sora era una que se realizaba todos los años en un boliche cercano, alquilado por la escuela para Navidad, pero podían ir personas que no perteneciesen a esta, si eran anotados. Yamato anotó a Tk, y leyendo la lista encontró a Carol Parker. De seguro esa era la razón por la que no había podido anotarlo Sora (solo se podía llevar a una persona).

Para la fiesta en cuestión amaneció nevando. Sin embargo, Yamato decidió hacerse el fuerte y llevó una camisa negra mangas largas y un pantalón negro. Y nada más. Tk fue más precavido. Tenía una musculosa, una remera de algodón mangas largas y arriba una remera verde claro, blanco y azul marino [no puedo imaginarme a Tk de camisa... no sé por que...] y un pantalón azul. Llegaron un poco tarde (por que el pelo de Matt no quedaba perfecto XD), y causaron un "guau" en las chicas de los alrededores... o sea, no todos los días entraban dos rubios de ojos celestes hermosos juntos en un boliche...

Habían quedado en encontrarse ahí con Sora y las demás. Sora estaba hermosa. Tenía un vestido negro simple con pico y sandalias negras... seguro estaba muriéndose de frío. Carol tenía su pelo recogido en dos colas, una remera blanca con una manga y una pollera verde (otra que tenía frío). Blodwen y Gwen estaban muy acarameladas con sus novios...

- Bailamos, Sora?- dijo Matt.

- Claro.

- Y... cuando te vas?

- Mañana a la noche sale el avión.

- Mañana? Tan pronto?

- Sí. De verdad no quieren venir? Las chicas no van a poder ir, me voy a aburrir sin ustedes!

- No Sora, no podemos. De verdad, me encantaría ir, pero...

- Si, está bien... Necesitas un poco de tiempo a solas con tu hermanito, no? Te entiendo... aunque no tengo hermanos menores...

En ese momento empezó una canción lenta y romántica, Yamato acercó a Sora y la agarró de la cintura, y ella lo abrazó del cuello. Estuvieron un rato así, hasta que Sora rompió el cómodo silencio.

- Mirá. Digno hermano tuyo.

Matt buscó a su hermano, y lo encontró con una cerveza en la mano rodeado de chicas lindas. Se empezaron a ir, hasta que quedó él y una sola. Takeru dejó el vaso en la barra, la agarró de la mano y se la llevó a donde no pudieran verlos.

- ¡¿Ese es Tk?! ¡¿Desde cuando toma?! Ah, no! Voy a traerlo!

- Dejalo Matt- dijo Sora mientras lo detenía- Dejalo. Esa chica quería con Michael, y acaba de cambiarlo por Tk. Eso es perfecto! Y mirá. Por allá está Michael.

Yamato miró a donde indicaba Sora. Estaba Michael con sus dos amigotes y otro grupo de chicos de la escuela.

- Ya se dio cuenta- murmuró ella-. Ya se dio cuenta de que yo estoy con vos y la única chica que querría estar con él está con Tk. Dejalo que sufra. Seguro esta noche se va sin nadie. 

Siguieron bailando un rato, hasta que llegó Carol y le pidió prestada su pareja a Sora. Mientras Carol y Matt bailaban, Sora se fue a la barra y pidió un strawberry. Mientras se lo preparaban, se sacó un anillo y empezó a jugar con él. Se le cayó, y se agachó para buscarlo.

- Buscabas esto?- dijo una voz muy conocida y detestada por ella.

- Dame ese anillo Michael.

- Mmh... debería? Espera. Este no es el anillo que te dio tu querido Taichi antes de que te marcharas? Hey, ya le contaste a tu Matt que antes de dejarlo habías estado con Tai?

- Yo no estuve con Tai!

- Ah, no. Perdón. Me olvidé que fue Tai quien te empujó contra la pared, y que vos "no pudiste sacártelo de encima".

- Fue eso lo que pasó. Y de todas formas, Matt nunca va a creerte a vos. Ahora devolveme mi anillo.

- Mmh... está bien. Pero... con una condición. Dejame que te pague esa Strawberry y que te acompañe con otro.

- Nunca.

- Por favor, Sora... hay mucha gente, no puedo hacerte nada... además, necesitamos hablar... te acordás que nunca cortamos formalmente?

- Para mi, vos ya no sos nada.

- Uy, que dura. Eso me dolió mucho, Sora. Ahora, por lastimarme, vas a tener que permitirme que te acompañe... Por favor?

Sora lo pensó un rato.

- Está bien. Pero acá.

- Como quieras. No tengo objeción.

Michael pagó el Strawberry de Sora y se pidió otro.

- Y... como estuviste todo este tiempo?

- Que es todo este tiempo? Desde que me golpeaste por primera vez, desde que me prohibiste estar con mis amigos de Odaiba, desde que me prohibiste hablar con Matt, desde que trataste de pasarte conmigo, desde que golpeaste a Matt o desde que te suspendieron? 

- Podés, por favor, no tirarme todo eso en cara? Crees que me siento bien por todo eso?

- Si- Sora dijo esto de una manera muy fría, y sin siquiera pensarlo. 

- Sora! No seas tan mala conmigo!

- ¡¿Cómo podes pedirme que no sea mala con vos?! ¡Después de todo lo que me hiciste, como podes pedirme algo!

Unas cuantas personas giraron al escuchar los gritos.

- Sora... te parece que nos vayamos a algún lugar más privado?

- Más privado? Que, para estar a solas?

- No me importa si hay gente, pero no tan acá...

Sora suspiró. Miró a su alrededor. La verdad es que ella también se sentía incomoda por estar ahí, con tanta gente escuchándolos. Pero tampoco podía irse a un lugar sola con Michael. Yamato seguía bailando. Pero Tk estaba con su chica en un reservado... y había lugar para una pareja más.  

- Esta bien. Vamos.- Sora lo llevó a donde estaba Tk y se sentaron en dos sillones enfrente.

- Bueno- dijo Michael cuando se acomodaron-. Estábamos en la parte en que vos me tirabas todo en cara y yo te pedía que no seas mala conmigo y vos me decías que tenías que ser mala conmigo.

- Si... bueno, eso. Después de todo lo que me hiciste, como querés que no me enoje con vos?! Me arruinaste una gran parte de mi v

- Te amo.

Sora se quedó callada. Ni siquiera terminó de decir lo que estaba diciendo.

- Te amo- repitió Michael.- Te amo y te amé siempre. Todo lo que hice fue por que te amaba. Sabía que yo nunca iba a ser para vos lo que había sido Yamato, por eso no quería que te contactaras con él, y sin darme cuenta comencé a pegarte. Después, cuando llegó él, me di cuenta de que si hablabas con los demás te iban a convencer de que me dejes y que vuelvas con Yamato, y no podía permitírmelo. Y volví a pegarte, y te prohibí que lo veas y todo eso... Y después, como no hacías mucho al respecto, pensé que me amabas y que podía dar un paso más... pero veo que me equivoqué...

- Si, te equivocaste. Y mucho. Michael... yo te quería, a mí me pasaban cosas con vos. Pero... te pasaste. Tuviste que haber hablado conmigo... no me tenías confianza?

- Capaz... tal vez era eso lo que me pasaba... no voy a pedirte que me perdones, por que sé que no me merezco tu perdón... si quise hablar con vos fue por que todavía te amo y quería explicarte las cosas... 

- Está bien...

- Una última pregunta... por que nunca me dejaste?

- Por que... bueno... era por que vos sabías lo de Tai...

- Ah...

Hubo un largo silencio.

- Se te acabó tu Strawberry- dijo él-. Y a mí también. Vamos?

- Sí...

Sora se paró, pero antes de poder dar un paso, Michael estaba besándola. Y, quien sabe por que, ella le respondió.

Mientras tanto, Yamato y Carol llegaban al lugar para separar a Takeru de la chica. Y se encontraron con un lindo espectáculo.

- Sora no cambia- dijo Carol al oído de Yamato.- Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar... no es tan fuerte como parece. No te mereces a alguien como ella, que nunca te va a prestar toda la atención que mereces. En cambio... yo si podría prestártela.

Carol arrastró a Matt a una pared y lo besó. Y, quien sabe por que, él le respondió.

Continuara...

Notas: Como dije ayer, tal vez para hoy iba a tener otro capítulo :P. Espero poder subirlo. Creo que dentro de unos pocos capítulos termina... no saben como cambió esto de lo que yo tenía pensado hace más de un año cuando la empecé... no es nada que ver... mi idea era, o terminarla rápida, o de última, para mi cumpleaños N°14. Cuando este pasó pensé hacerlo para mi 15, pero seguro que me odiarían todas, no? Espero terminarlo antes de marzo... reviews!!!!!

30/12/03


	13. Capítulo 13

Reencuentro lejos de casa

Por: S@ku®@ (Agusymatt)

Para: S@ku®@, por su ya muy pasado 13° cumpleaños (tal vez ya debería ser por el 14°...)

E-mail: agusga2002@yahoo.com.ar; sora_n_yamato@hotmail.com

Una pelirroja esta recostada en su cama. A cada rato se mueve y cambia de posición. No es por tener sueño, seguro, ya que la luz inunda la habitación. La ventana está abierta, nadie podría dormir con tanta luz. Bueno, volviendo a lo nuestro. Se da vuelta, cruza los pies, los vuelve a cruzar. Si no es por sueño, entonces seguro, hay algo que no quiere recordar. Pero su mente se lo niega, y lentamente, los recuerdos van llegando...

***Flashback***

Una niña pelirroja, de unos 6 años de edad. En un aeropuerto. Corre y abraza a una niña rubia, de su edad. 

- Te voy a extrañar- dice la pelirroja

- Yo también- contesta la otra. Se abrazan muy fuertemente, y están así hasta que son separadas por dos hombres.

- Vamos, Sora. Tiene que irse- dice el que agarró a la pelirroja.

- Sora!- grita la rubiecita- Toma esto! Vamos a encontrarnos de nuevo!- le lanza una cadena. Tiene un corazoncito. La niña lo abre. Adentro, hay una diminuta foto de la rubia.

- Chau, Carol! Vamos a volver a vernos! Si vos no venís, yo voy a ir a buscarte!

******

- Y así fue, así!- grita enojada la pelirroja. Está sentada en su cama. Su cara ya no es una sin sentimientos, ahora muestra furia, mucha furia.- Y pensar que conservé durante todos estos años la maldita esperanza de encontrarla de nuevo, y me traiciona!- se arranca una cadena y la tira.

- Huy. Eso fue muy duro de tu parte.

- Carol! Que haces acá?! Andate!

Sin hacerle caso, la rubia se agacha. Agarra el corazón, lo abre y observa por unos minutos la foto.

- Son buenos recuerdos, no? Te acordas?

***Flashback***

Las dos niñas de antes, pero esta vez en unos columpios.

- Ah que voy más alto que vos- dice la rubiecita.

- No, no podes ganarme. Yo soy la mejor en esto.- le contesta la pelirrojita.

- Ja, no lo creo. Decís eso por que tenés miedo.

- Miedo, yo? Vas a ver como te gano!

Riendo, las dos chicas comienzan a hamacarse lo más rápido que pueden. A unos 50 m., dos mujeres que supuestamente deberían vigilarlas, charlan sobre cocina. La rubia comienza a sacar ventaja.

- Te estoy ganando! 

- No tan rápido!- la pelirroja comienza a alcanzarla.

- Voy a saltar!- y salta. Su hamaca estaba muy alta. Era un salto muy peligroso.

- Yo también!- grita la otra, y salta.

La primera cae. La otra también, medio metro atrás.

- Ufa! Me ganaste por medio metro!

- ...

- Pero ya vas a ver que la próxima vez gano yo! Vamos de nuevo!

La pelirroja se levanta y comienza a correr. Pero la otra queda.

- Carol? Que te pasa Carol?

- ...

- Carol? Carol?!

Se acerca desesperada al cuerpo de la otra y empieza a sacudirla.

- Carol?! Carol?! Que te pasa?!

Las dos mujeres siguen charlando.

- Carol?!

Lo único que recibe de respuesta, es una pelota de arena en la cara.

- Jaja, te la creiste!- la rubia se para, y es ella quien esta vez recibe arena.- Hey! Mi pelo!

- Eso es por maldita! Jaja!

Las dos comienzan a tirarse arena y a reir.

- Salte más que vos! Ja! Estados Unidos triunfa sobre Japón! Ja! Ahora, vos vas a tener que ir a visitarme si yo no vengo!

- Ja! Si, claro! Yo gané, vos habías empezado antes!

Y corriendo, se alejan de la plaza. Recién entonces, las mujeres se dan cuenta de la ausencia de las niñas.

******

- Lo que daría por no acordarme... por esa maldita promesa regresé, y mirá lo que me haces!

- Hey hey hey, cuidadito. Que podes decir vos? Estabas tan entusiasmada con Michael, que no viste los ojitos con que te miraba el rubio... y bueno... la verdad es que es hermoso y... pero de todas formas, por que volviste con Michael?!

- ¡Que te importa a vos! Que mierda te importa a vos! Siempre fuiste así, siempre! Envidiosa! Yo vine acá para buscarte, por que yo cumplo mis promesas, y me encontré con una Carol totalmente diferente! No era la misma niña inocente que había conocido...

- La gente cambia, Sora. Por si ni lo habías notado.

- ¡Pero vos cambiaste demasiado! Crees que no me di cuenta? Crees que no me di cuenta de que siempre deseaste estar en mi lugar, ser la mejor en algo, ser la más popular, que la gente te conozca... o acaso nunca quisiste salir de ese asqueroso "restaurante", si se lo puede llamar así, y de esa pocilga en la que vivís prostituyéndote por un pedazo de techo?! Eh?!

- Sora!- las lágrimas estaban inundando los ojos de la rubia. La otra, solo mostraba rabia- Si, es cierto! No voy a negarte que alguna vez tuve envidia de que vos pudieras estar acá tranquila, y yo allá, con ese viejo verde que hace lo que quiere conmigo, pero, nunca, y eso si que nunca- ahora, las lágrimas habían dejado de salir. Estaba seria- quise sacártelo a vos. NUNCA en mi puta vida pensé en sacártelo a vos. NUNCA. Sora, vos sos mi mejor amiga! Sos la única persona que se preocupo por mi! Con mis padres en drogas, no podía esperar nada de ellos! Mi tía me pegaba, tuve que escaparme y... ya ves como terminé... aunque todo eso lo sabías... pero igual, yo nunca quise sacarte algo a vos! Nunca! Yo era feliz viendote feliz!

- Ah, sí. Y si eras tan feliz viéndome feliz, por que no te quedaste mirándome en vez de meterte con Matt?! Carol, vos sabes lo que significó él siempre para mi!

- Ehem...- las dos chicas se dieron vuelta y se encontraron con Tk.

- Tk!- murmuró Sora.

- Perdón si interrumpo, yo solo...

- Está bien, Tk... ella ya se iba. Ya te dije todo lo que tenía que decirte. Ahora andate y no vuelvas por acá. Espero que alguna vez puedas salir de donde estás...

- Sora... 

- Andate!

Carol se dio media vuelta y se fue. Tk llegó a ver su cara llena de lágrimas.

- Sora...

- Perdón por todo eso Tk, yo...

- Está bien. Esos son problemas tuyos, lo único que puedo hacer es aconsejarte. Vine hablar de lo de anoche...

- Vos también? Por favor, no me regañes vos también...

- Que, Michael? No, no es de eso. No sé por que lo hiciste, pero como amigo, aunque para mi sos más una hermana ('o cuñada, quisiera decirte') que vas por mal camino. Eso es todo.

- Bueno... gracias...

- Igual, venía a hablarte de otra cosa...

- Ah, te vi con la chica! Jaja, así se hace Tk!

- Sora! No es de eso! Dejame hablar por favor! Yo escuché lo que ustedes decían...

- Q.que?- Sora se sentó en la cama. Tenía miedo.

- Sora! No te pongas así! Pero, era eso no? Era eso lo que no quisiste decir el otro día. No nos contactaste, por que Michael te pegaba...

- Tk... por favor, no digas nada de esto, por favor...

- Si, Sora... pero pudiste habernoslo dicho... o cuando vino Matt, ya estabas a salvo!

- No, Tk, no entendés! No es el hecho de que Michael me pegara, era que... bueno, yo siempre creí que era una chica fuerte, y que nunca nadie se iba a poder aprovechar de mi... y creo que todos pensaban eso, pero después llegué acá y me arreglé con un maniático que me pegaba y me di cuenta de que no podía hacer nada... entonces pensé que no era tan fuerte como decía y como todos creían, y que tal vez por eso les iba a caer mal y...

- Sora! Cómo pudiste pensar eso de nosotros? Sabes que siempre vamos a ser tus amigos, después de todo lo que vivimos!

- En este momento lo sé Tk, o creo saberlo, pero en aquellos momentos, yo me sentía muy mal conmigo misma, y no podía pensar con claridad. Ponete en mi lugar... estás lejos, sin tus padres ni amigos, sos nueva, la persona que creías que conocías y te quería te pega, tu mejor amiga se prostituye por un pedazo de techo... no es como que uno pueda pensar mucho...

- Tal vez... bueno Sora, de todas formas... por favor, prometeme que lo de Michael va a quedar así... por favor, no seas su novia. Por favor.

- Tk...

- Por favor...

Sora lo dudó. Por un lado, tenía a un chico que en el pasado la había atormentado pero ahora volvía y era muy dulce y hermosa y tierno y... pero por el otro lado, tenía a su "hermanito", hermano del chico al que creía había amado, pidiéndole que lo deje.

- Está bien Tk. Está bien.

- Gracias Sora! Es todo por tu bien.

- Algo más... nada de esto a Yamato. Por favor.

- Está bien. Tengo que irme. Buen viaje!

- Gracias, chau!

Tk se estaba yendo pero se dio media vuelta.

- Algo más...

- Que?

- No, nada. Nada.

- Tk, que?

- Nada.

- Tk!

- Bueno, que, siento que vayas sola al viaje. Si yo no hubiera llegado, sé que nada de esto hubiera pasado.

- No es tu culpa Tk... además, Gwen aceptó acompañarme.

- Bueno... chau!

- Chau!

Continuará...

Notas: Otro capítulo! Bueno, se revelaron un par de cosas no? Ahora falta que se entere Yamato... y no se preocupen, tarde o temprano, esto va a terminar como un Sorato (tarde o temprano... aunque algo me dice que no falta tanto para el final...).

Para Alexeigirl: la verdad es que no se me había ocurrido eso de Michael y Carol, es una buena idea pero creo que muy común... no, en este fic trabajan por separado... por ahora...

Una cosa más: muchísimas gracias por los reviews! De verdad, gracias! No tienen una idea de lo feliz que me hace recibir sus reviews! Creo que no hay nada que ponga de mejor humor a un escritor (intento de, en mi caso) que recibir reviews de gente que lee sus historias! Gracias! De verdad, muchísimas gracias! 

Ag

05/01/04

Notas 2: Hola! Perdón x la demora en subir esto, es que el 7 yo viajé, y ni el 6 ni el 7 hubo Inet acá, así que x más que traté no pude subirlo... volví el 23 así que ahora lo subo y... eh... perdón por el lenguaje... 

26/01/04


	14. Capítulo 14

Reencuentro lejos de casa

Por: S@ku®@ (Agusymatt)

Para: S@ku®@, por su ya muy pasado 13° cumpleaños (tal vez ya debería ser por el 14°...)

E-mail: agusga2002@yahoo.com.ar; sora_n_yamato@hotmail.com

*Mientras tanto*

- Matt...

- ¿Qué pasa Takeru?- la pregunta del rubio fue fría y cortante.

- Eh... estás bien?

- Si, Takeru, sí! Cuantas veces voy a tener que decírtelo?! Estoy PER-FEC-TA-MEN-TE! Anoche estuve con una rubia hermosa, que más puedo pedir?

- No sé... estar con una pelirroja hermosa?

- Que, Sora? A quien le importa? Ella tiene novio, dejala que haga su vida tranquila y se quede con su rubio hueco.

- Mmh... si, con su "rubio hueco". Lo que digas.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa ahora?! ¡¿A quien le importa Sora?! ¡Dejala en paz, que haga su vida y viva feliz acá en Nueva York con su noviecito y sus amigas y su popularidad y sus notas perfectas y su tennis! ¡Ya, dejame en paz!

- ¡Bueno Matt, no te la agarres conmigo! Si tu chica perfecta se fue con otro por que vos no le diste lo que ella quería no es culpa mía! Pero, mirá, no sé por que me gasto hablando con vos. ¿Sabes que vamos a hacer? Yo me voy a ir, a estar con gente que se hace responsable de sus actos maduramente. Chau.

Tk dejó la habitación. Su hermano continuó mirando el techo.

**Un rato después**

- ¡Vamos Tk, rápido! ¡Armá tu bolso, el avión sale como en 5 horas!

- ¿Qué?

Takeru miró a su alrededor. La habitación lucía un poco más desordenada que de costumbre, había ropa y objetos por todos lados, aparte de una valija negra grande por la mitad.

- Ya reservé los pasajes, rápido! Hay que estar como 2 horas antes en el aeropuerto. Mamá y papá van a estar esperándonos. Tk! No te quedes ahí parado! Dale, guarda esto!- una montaña de ropa cayó encima del muy confundido Tk.

- ¿Eh?

- Dale, Tk! Vamos a pasar navidad en Odaiba, rápido! Vamos a estar con todos, rápido Tk! No te quedes ahí parado, ordená!

**Dos horas después**

- Listo, eso fue lo ultimo. Bueno hermanito, nos vamos a Odaiba! 

- Matt

- ¿Que?

- Ahora que estás calmado, ¡¿podrías explicarme QUE está pasando?!

- Ah, si. Bueno, resulta que me quede pensando en lo que dijiste, entonces decidí que debíamos irnos a Odaiba con mamá, papá y los chicos. Vamos a pasar una Navidad como siempre. Ya tenemos que salir para el aeropuerto. Vamos.

- Eh... si. Esperá. Quiero hacer algo antes.

Tk se levantó y salió de la habitación. Yamato se acercó a la ventana y vio el gran árbol de navidad en el centro de la escuela. "Creo que esta va a ser... otra navidad más..." murmuró. 

***

- Sora, no te olvides de esa valija. ¿Ese bolso lo llevas con vos? Gwen, mi vida, alcanzame los pasaportes.

La madre de Sora trataba de asegurarse de que todo estuviera perfecto para las vacaciones, pero su hija no parecía estar muy al tanto de lo que sucedía, ya que no cesaba de observar los aviones que pasaban, y parecía buscar a alguien entre la multitud.

- ¡Sora!- gritó la señora Takenouchi- ¡Baja a la tierra, muchacha! ¿Que te pasa? Dale, no te quedes ahí, vamos a la cola.

- ¿Eh? Ah, si si. 

Gwen observaba atentamente a su amiga. Trataba de ocultarlo, pero en su cara y en sus movimientos torpes y lentos se notaba la decepción, la tristeza, y la necesidad urgente de hacer algo. Pero su cerebro no parecía querer obedecer a su corazón. Y claro, era comprensible. La chica estaba enamorada y no quería hacerse cargo. Entonces, si ella no quería hacerse cargo, alguien más tendría que hacerlo por ella…

- Sora

- ¿Eh? ¿Que, Gwen?- la pelirroja se había sobresaltado sobremanera al sentir el aliento de su amiga en su oído.

- ¿No querés hacer algo peligroso?

- ¿Algo peligroso? ¿Que?

- No sé… creo que tus padres todavía no pagaron los pasajes…

- ¿Y? Los están por pagar ahora…

- Si… pero, que tal si, en vez de pagar para Miami…

- No- la cortó Sora-. Matt ya se fue. Ya no va a haber salidas para Japón, el ultimo avión sale como dentro de 15 minutos. Nos vamos a ir a Miami y vamos a disfrutar unas vacaciones como nunca y después vamos a volver a clases.

- Dale, Sora. De verdad, ¿no querés hacer algo?

- ¡Gwen! ¡Ya te dije! Nos vamos a Miami, y aunque quisiera, no encontraríamos avión.

- Señores pasajeros, buenos días. Se les informa que el vuelo numero 3476 con destino a Tokio, Japón, va a tener que retrasarse dos horas. Se recuerda a los pasajeros que todavía hay asientos disponibles. Muchas gracias, y perdón por las molestias.

Gwen empezó a reírse a carcajadas, y los padres de Sora se dieron vuelta a ver que era lo que pasaba.

- No.- Fue la única respuesta de Sora hacia su amiga.

Continuará... 

Notas: Jaja. Parece que me comí un final y la historia va a seguir prolongándose un poquito... igual por el momento estoy de vacaciones así que puedo tratar de ponerme un poquito las pilas... jaja, tenía un final, pero ahora... ya no sé que tengo. ¿Qué va a ser de esta historia? ¿Volverá Yamato a la escuela, o este fic terminará con los dos chicos amándose en silencio? (esta es la opción más disponible que tengo por el momento... pero no la única...).

Bueno, gracias por leer! Dejen reviews!

Ag

02/02/04


	15. Capítulo 25

Reencuentro lejos de casa

Por: S@ku®@ (Agusymatt)

Para: S@ku®@, por su ya muy pasado 13° cumpleaños (tal vez ya debería ser por el 14°...)

E-mail: agusga2002@yahoo.com.ar; sora_n_yamato@hotmail.com

- MATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- después de ese grito, Yamato se sintió apretado por alguien, y al no poder mantener el equilibrio cayó al suelo con ese alguien arriba suyo- AL FIN VOLVISTE!!!! TE EXTRAÑÉ MUCHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Mimi! Podes tener un poco más de cuidado la próxima vez?

- Matt! Recién volvés y ya te enojas! Sos un estúpido!

La chica le pegó cariñosamente en el pecho y se levantó "enojada".

- Dale, Mimi. Sabés que no fue mi intención. Vení acá.

- No, Ishida Yamato. Vas a tener que pedirme perdón de rodillas!

- Ah, si?

El rubio abrazó a Tachikawa por la espalda y, cariñosamente, la tiró al suelo. 

- Mirá quien se arrodilla ahora!- gritó Yamato. Todo lo que siguió fueron risas.

- Eh, Matt!- gritó Tk. Llegaron Tai y Hikari. 

- Ya voy!- gritó el mayor de los rubios. Ayudó a Tachikawa a levantarse, guardó su últimos pantalón en el bolso y salió.

- Matt... por que guardas todas tus cosas?- preguntó Mimi.- No tenés que volver a clases dentro de una semanas?

Yamato no contestó nada. Solo emitió una sonrisa que únicamente él podía entender (y yo).

* * *

- Solo UNA cosa: recordame todos los días de esta vida que te odio.

La otra solo sonrió.

* * *

Al poco rato la casa ya estaba llena de amigos de Yamato y algunos de Tk (no es por que Tk no tuviera muchos amigos, si no por que él se había ido menos días), que querían saber todo sobre el viaje... aunque por supuesto la mayoría quería saber que era lo que había pasado con Michael. Yamato tuvo que contar todo con todos los detalles, aunque no dijo mucho de la chica que lo había impulsado a eso. Mimi trató de aparentar que no le importaba, pero en realidad la mayoría se dio cuenta de que odiaba el hecho de que su ex hubiera estado con otra (y que encima al parecer a Yamato le importaba demasiado...).

Con el paso de las horas, los amigos se fueron yendo, y al final solo quedaban los digielegidos. Era lo hora. Al menos ellos, debían saber quien era la "misteriosa chica" que había hecho que Yamato cometiera tantas locuras. Era doloroso para él, cierto, pero bueno. Tenía que hacerlo. Sora le había pedido que no, pero no le quedaba otra. Además, Sora ya no era la chica que él había creido. No era la dulce y tierna mujer de la que se había enamorado. Solo era una chica más, que sucumbía ante las dulces palabras de un rubio hueco y estúpido. Le dolía pensar así, pero era la verdad. O sea, cuando él se enamoró de Sora, era una chica dulce y tierna y fuerte y hermosa y cariñosa y madura, inteligente, amable y muchas cosas más. Pero ahora era diferente, o por lo menos no parecía tan fuerte y madura e inteligente. Si lo hubiera sido no hubiera vuelto con Michael. Tal vez el inmaduro era él por pensar así, pero, que más daba. Ya no estaba con Sora, capáz no la vería nunca más. Por que no podía pensar así? Estaba decidido. Iba a contar todo.

- Hey... chicos... me faltó contarles algo.

- MATT!- gritó Tk- Tengo que decirte algo.

- Bueno, hablá. 

- No, tengo que decírtelo a vos.

- Somos todos amigos Tk. Sabes que al final van a terminar enterándose.

- Si, pero al final. Primero quiero decírtelo a vos.

- Tenemos toda una vida Tk, no podes esperar?

- No. Tiene que ser ya.

- Pero Tk...

- YA!

A Yamato no le quedó otra opción más que hacerle caso a su hermano y acompañarlo hasta la habitación.

- Que es tan importante que no puede esperar?

- Tengo que contarte algo que no te dije antes.

- Si, me doy cuenta. Que es?

- La razón... la razón por la que Sora no quiso contactarse con nadie cuando se fue. 

Notas: Holas!!!!! Les gustó? Ya sé que en el capítulo anterior dije que faltaba mucho para el final, pero ahora no sé. Estoy pensando en terminarlo para el próximo... bueno, ya veremos. R/R!!!!!!!!


	16. CAPITULO FINAL!

Reencuentro lejos de casa

Por: S@ku®@ (Agusymatt)

Para: S@ku®@, por su ya muy pasado 13° cumpleaños (tal vez ya debería ser por el 14°...)

E-mail: agusga2002@yahoo.com.ar; sora_n_yamato@hotmail.com

Cuando Yamato volvió con sus amigos, todos se habían levantado y estaban dando vueltas. Su cabeza también daba vueltas. Se creía un estúpido. Un tarado. No podía creer que hubiera pensado algo así de un ser humano tan puro y amable como Sora, de un ángel como era ella. Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, él había sido capaz de poder pensar algo así sobre Sora. ¡¿Cómo había sido capaz?! Lo peor, es que ahora que ya había pensado todo eso, no se creía con fuerzas para mirarla a los ojos. Si se acercaba, simplemente iba a salir corriendo y no iba a poder sincerarse con ella. Era un estúpido, y ese era su castigo. No ver nunca más a la chica a la que amaba.

Ya no sabía si contar todo o no. No quería herir los sentimientos de Sora, que no quiso contactarse nunca, pero él... él había estado tan decidido antes, que ahora se le hacía difícil no poder contarlo. Pero, tenía que hacerlo?

Mientras pensaba todo esto se había dirigido al balcón, y estaba acostado contra la baranda mirando al suelo, unos cuantos pisos más abajo. De repente sintió un fuerte olor a jazmín. Conocía ese perfume. Se dio vuelta. Miyako caminaba lentamente hacía él, y también se recostó contra la baranda.

- Y? Que podes decirme?

Yamato la miró. Esa mirada le decía todo.

- Es una lástima, sabes.- dijo ella.- Tk me contó todo... o casi todo, bueno. Él no es vos, así que no puede decirme todo lo que sentís. Sólo un pequeño pedacito, lo que se nota.

Yamato permaneció en silencio.

- Sos complicado Matt, sabes. Es difícil entenderte. O sea, encontrás a una mujer perfecta para vos, que encima te quiere. Se va. Pasa un tiempo y la encontrás de nuevo. Ella está con otro pero resulta que igual te quiere. Vos la ayudas a sacarse al otro de encima, y después ella vuelve. Entonces la odias. Pero después te enteras de por que lo hizo y te sentís como un tarado. Y por haber pensado mal de ella por unos segundos, ya no sos capaz de volver y buscarla. Sos complicado Matt eh, sos complicado.

Matt sonrió.

- Viendolo de esa manera si parece una estupidez, no?- dijo.- Pero yo no lo veo así, aunque sea lo más obvio. Decime. Que pasaría si ahora encontraras a Ken con otra chica?

- Obviamente, me enojaría con él.

- Y después de enojarte con él, te enterás de que esa chica lo "obligó" diciéndole que lo amaba y que si lo dejaba se moría?

- Te parece un buen ejemplo?

- Si.

- Está bien. Te contesto que pasaría. Abrazaría a Ken, lo besaría y le diría que puede quedarse con la otra chica hasta que se muriera, o que si quería, podía volver conmigo y seríamos felices.

- Tomaste en cuenta el hecho de que primero estuviste muy enojado con él y lo odiaste?

- Si. Pero es normal, Matt. Yo no sabía la verdad.- Miyako sonrió y se fue- Creo que tenés visitas- dijo.

Cuando Yolei se corrió de la luz, Matt vio a otra persona detrás. Y era hermosa. Tal vez, mucho más hermosa de lo que habría sido en cualquier otra ocasión.

Ella se acercó. Él la miró. Encontró que no era tan difícil mirarla a los ojos, después de todo. Después de unos segundos, él sonrió. Ella también. Con esas sonrisas, se habían dicho todo.

Fin

Notas:...

Guau... leyeron eso? FIN! No lo puedo creer! Empecé con este fic como por el 20/10/02, y lo termino el 13/02/04!!!! GUAU!!!!!! Para todas las personas que perdieron tiempo leyendo este fic, solo puedo decir: GRACIAS!!!!!!!!! Me aguantaron durante 16 capítulos!!! Es... INCREÍBLE!!!!!! GRACIAS!!!!! Y muchísimas gracias por los reviews!!! Son lo máximo!!!!! GRACIAS!!!!!

Sobre el final... que puedo decir... espero que les haya gustado. Este fic no quedó como yo quería, es más, no saben la cantidad de diferencias que hay con la idea que yo tenía! Esto no es nada que ver!!!!!!!!! Espero que les haya gustado el final, ya sé que no dice mucho, pero bueno. Matt y Sora están juntos, que más queremos. Eh? Que más?

En cuanto a Gwen, pienso que haría buena pareja con Tai. No les parece? A mi sí. 

En cuanto a mí, voy a empezar ahora con un proyecto muy muy cortito, y cuando lo termine voy a continuar con "Proyecto 1: Parejas", que está muy abandonado. Tal vez haga alguna otra cosa. Tal vez. 

Y aunque me dé mucha lástima, no me queda más que decir: Chau y muchas gracias!!!!!!!

Ag 


	17. Epílogo

Reencuentro lejos de casa

Epílogo

Notas: La verdad es que no tenía esto en mente, pero como a nadie le gusto el final, bueno, creo que voy a tener que hacer esto... pero ya no va dedicado a mi, este capítulo es para todos los que lo leyeron... gracias por su apoyo!

- Gwen! Gwen! Acá, acá!- gritó un chico de pelos muy alborotados saltando y moviendo una mano en el aire. La chica, al verlo, soltó su valija y corrió a sus brazos.

- Tai, no sabes como te extrañé! Ya no aguantaba más, quería verte!- gritó, mientras lo llenaba de besos.  Detrás de la chica apareció una mujer de pelo negro muy oscuro, recogido en un rodete. Algunas arrugas surcaban su piel, pero todavía se veía que en una época había sido muy hermosa. Era muy alta. Junto a la mujer había un hombre muy bajito, adelante tenía una muy espesa cabellera, pero detrás era casi calvo. Era terriblemente parecido a su hija.- Ah, Tai! Estos son mis papás- dijo, y se separó del chico. Se paró junto a él y dijo- papá, mamá, acá está. Este es Tai.

Acto seguido, Taichi se vio atentamente observado y revisado por dos pares de ojos claros. Sintió que enrojecía desde la planta de sus pies hasta el último pelo de su cabellera.

- Mmh... así que vos sos el famoso Taichi Yagami. Mi hija nos habló mucho de vos- dijo la mujer-. Soy Ingrid.

- Mu... mucho gusto...- respondió Taichi, aún sonrojado.

- Nuestra hija siempre habla maravillas de vos- dijo el hombre, y sonrió. El nerviosismo que tenía disminuyó un poco-. Espero que tenga razón. – Taichi volvió a enrojecer- Soy Griffith. – Le estrechó la mano.- Perdón por mi japonés.

- No... no hay problema... mu.mucho gusto...

- Bueno hija- dijo Ingrid, sacudiendo su cabellera-. Creo que tenemos que ir al hotel. Taichi podrá pasar por ti más tarde. Adiós.

- Ya nos vamos? Ah... bueno... chau Tai!- gritó, y abrazó a su novio.- Sabes donde estamos, no? Pasa a las 8.

- Bueno... adiós.

- Bye!

- Daddy! Necesito el baño! Tai viene en una hora!- gritó Gwen, golpeando desesperadamente la puerta. Su pelo, ahora negro, caía desparramado por su espalda. Tenía un pantalón corto, una remera azul y pantuflas amarillas.

- Bueno, ya va- enseguida después la puerta se abrió y Griffith salió.- Listo el baño.

- Gracias!- gritó, y entró corriendo.

- Hay, esta chica...- murmuró. –Ingrid, mi amor...

- Que pasa, cielo?- preguntó la mujer, que estaba pintándose las pestañas.

- Que opinas de este chico, Taichi?

- Mmh... bueno, Gwen habla maravillas de él, pero siendo su novio, no sé cuantas maravillas podemos creer.

- Yo confío mucho en la opinión de nuestra hija...

- Si, yo también, pero... viste ese pelo?- y comenzó con la otra pestaña.

Griffith suspiró y se marchó. Esa familia que tenía...

Gwen había escuchado todo, y se le había hecho muy gracioso. Una vez que lo conocieran... ay... Le estaba agradecida a Sora por muchas cosas, después de todo, era su amiga, pero lo que más le agradecía, era que le hubiera presentado a un chico como Taichi... al principio se habían mirado con mala cara y no se habían caído muy bien, pero después... suspiró y comenzó a pintarse.

A las 20:01, Taichi golpeó la puerta. En general era terriblemente impuntual, pero los nervios de ese día lo había hecho llegar a las 7:45. Y desde las 7:52 estaba ahí parado, tratando de controlarse. Rezaba por que Gwen estuviera lista y pudieran salir lo más rápido posible... la quería con locura, pero no se sentía muy seguro de querer conocer a su familia todavía...

Griffith le abrió la puerta, lo hizo pasar y sentarse en la pequeña sala de estar... a pesar de ser un hotel, Taichi se dio cuenta de cuan buena era la familia de la que provenía su novia... Intercambió unas palabras con su suegro y luego este se marchó y volvió con su esposa. Al ver como estaba vestida y maquillada, Taichi temió por unos momentos que fuera una salida familiar. Pero antes de que sus sospechas pudieran cumplirse, Gwen lo estaba abrazando, se despedía de su familia y lo llevaba afuera. Ya en la calle, ambos comenzaron a reír estrepitosamente.

- Voy a tener que pedirte que la próxima vez te apures más, sabes?- dijo Taichi, mientras abrazaba a su novia.

- No sé si va a haber una próxima vez...- murmuró Gwen. Taichi la miró alarmado.

- Que? Como que...?

Gwen respondió a su pregunta inconclusa encajándole un beso en los labios.

- Era una joda, tonto!

Taichi sonrió. Recién en ese momento miró a su novia. Tenía un vestido rojo, largo, con un tajo a la derecha. Era simple, pero le sentaba hermosamente. Además, tenía como 8 cm. más.

- Estás hermosa- dijo. Gwen solo sonrió.

- Este es tu nuevo auto?- preguntó, mirando un deportivo verde oscuro que tenía frente a ella.

- Ah, si... te gusta?

- Me encanta- dijo.- Pero me gusta más el conductor- Tai la besó. Subieron, riéndose. Eran felices, se sentían libres... ya tenían 19... pero claro, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que los padres de Gwen los observaban, sonriendo, desde la ventana.

- A donde vamos?- preguntó Gwen. El viento golpeaba su cara, era una sensación muy placentera.

- A un lugar que... espero que te guste.

Taichi la llevó a un restaurante italiano, medio apartado, del que Yamato le había dicho que solía llevar a Sora. No lo conocía, pero confiaba en su mejor amigo. Y no lo decepcionó. El lugar era hermoso, bien cuidado, limpio y tranquilo. No era un lugar muy grande. Era justo lo que ellos querían.

- Te gusta?- preguntó Tai, al tiempo que eran conducidos por un mozo hacia una mesa escondida detrás de unas plantas.

- Me encanta- respondió ella, mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

Y era cierto. Le encantaba, Taichi. Estaba enamorada. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía segura con alguien, sentía que estaba con él por lo que era y no por costumbre, popularidad o conveniencia. Se sentía querida, y le hubiera gustado mucho poder compartir su vida con él, aunque vivieran en las puntas del mundo y fueran de distinta religión y todo eso. Nada le importaba, solo estar con él.

La velada se desarrolló tranquilamente. La comida era exquisita y se reían por todo. Eran muy felices.

- Voy al baño- dijo Gwen, justo antes de que llegara el plato principal.

Y Taichi se quedó ahí sentado, pensando y mirando al vacío. Él también estaba enamorado. Siempre había creído que a Sora la había amado con locura, pero comparado con esto, aquello no era más que un amor de niños.

- Tai?- una voz conocida lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Matt? Eh, que haces acá?- preguntó asombrado, mientras lo abrazaba.

- Vine con Sora... y vos... no estarás con alguien más, no?- preguntó serio, viendo que había dos platos.

- Si... estoy con Gwen...

- Ah, ya llegó? Sora estaba preocupada por que no la había llamado...

- Ah, si... supongo que no tuvo tiempo... Matt, que te dijo Sora?

- De que?- Tai solamente lo miró- Ah, de esto?- preguntó, mientras sacaba una cajita roja de su bolsillo y la volvía a guardar.

- Si, de eso...

- Bueno... ella...

- Te rechazó?

- En realidad... todavía no hablé...

- Pero hombre! Hace dos semanas que lo compraste!

- Es que no tengo tu valor!- respondió Yamato.

- Valor para que?- preguntó otra voz. Sora y Gwen estaban atrás de ellos, abrazadas. Se habían encontrado en el baño.

- Gwen! Hola!

- Hola, tanto tiempo!... comemos juntos?

Y ahí se sentaron los cuatro, hablando y riéndose. Todos habían pensado que iban a pasar la velada solos, con sus respectivas parejas... y ahí estaban, con sus mejores amigos... No era lo que pensaban, pero bueno. Todo lo demás, podía esperar...

AHORA SI

FIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!FIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!FINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!

Bueno ya está, se terminó. FIN. Sora y Yamato se casaron y vivieron felices para siempre. Tuvieron dos hijos. Tai se casó con Gwen y se separaron pero se juntaron de nuevo y tuvieron un hijo. Y Michael se hizo bueno y se casó con Mimí. Y Carol siguió con su trabajo y se murió de SIDA después de que Sora la hubiera perdonado del todo. Y Blodwen estaba con un novio pero nunca se casaron, aunque vivieron juntos. Y los demás hicieron su vida.

Era joda, era joda. Aunque es lo mejor que se me ocurre, la verdad... Carol me gustaba... pero ya no!

Satisfechos? Espero que les haya gustado. Sora y Yama casi no aparecen, pero bue... a mi me gustaba mucho Gwen y Taichi... pero bueno, se quiere casar, Dios! Ujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!

R/R please!!!!!!!!

Ag


End file.
